Yuuki's Ancestors
by DarkKnighthood
Summary: A tale about the tale of how Yuuki meets her ancestors, after being sealed in the tomb where Kaname was in his slumber. After being sealed by Zero and Kaien she has awaken. She awakens to find her self in the tomb where the pure-bloods slumber. She doesn't know who gave her blood for her to awaken, yet she still yearns to find out...
1. Chapter 1

"Yuuki...Why are you so dazed?" Kaien asked hastily. Kaien sighed with exasperation as Yuki still wanted to go in to the forced state of sleep to regenerate their powers and heal. It wasn't because she was physically injured she was emotionally injured. Her heart was fatally wounded when Kaname her only true love and family member had killed himself in a selfless effort to save the hunter association. When Kaname threw his heart into the furnace his body grew cold and limp as he crashed to the ground. His eyes grew still and the vibrant colour faded into the realms of a dull dreary colour. The body grew heavy and his claret spilled on to the ground, as if it was an endless river of life demising as it ran dry. The hair which graced his face grew dry lost its sheen.

Yuuki had cried her heart out; she cradled the limp and lifeless body in her arms of her lover and her family. Her only blood relative was gone and dead; never to return from limbo. The tears seemed endless her shrieks of her ever whelming emotion filled the room. Until she just sat there still not moving, like a statue and just cried for what felt like an eternity. The bewildered and distressed Yuuki only could try and cling on to his body which once gave her a warm embrace. Once she had a warm embrace from a warm bodied fiancé… now Yuuki embracing a lifeless corpse of her lover. She resembled glass, so delicate that if you touched her she would shatter into a million tiny fragments. She was so cold, lonely and still as if she was a statue or an ice sculpture as it melts.

The fire engulfed the Heart and roared as if declared it as its own, the building had stopped being attacked and the vines of the furnace retreated; letting the building crumble as at they're feet. Yet Yuki remained there like before. Zero watched and walked away as he wanted to kill the purebloods, for a moment he turned round and looked with empathy at Yuuki. He hesitated as he was going to say something. He remained quiet and walked away for a few paces. Kaien remained and lingered trying to think of ways to help his venerable and once precious daughter.

Yuuki sat her there, her head being supported by her hands as she wept in silence. Her mourning of Kaname seemed endless even though a few months had already passed. When Kaname threw out his heart into the furnace in the hunters association. The furnace, which made the anti vampire weapons such as the Bloody-rose which belongs to Zero and Yuki's once owned scythe called Artemis. However as Yuuki got distressed and drop her weapon when trying to stop Kaname removing his heart. By this time Kaien had picked it up and had placed it away for Yuuki's sake,

"Yuuki… come on, please answer me. Are you sure you want to do this?" Zero asked with immense compassion and empathy. Even though Zero has sworn to kill the purebloods because he was turned by force when Shizuka had killed zeros family.

Then he remembered that memory wish is engraved into his memory; the end and start of this life. On that fate full day she wandered into the Kiru house hold and killed everyone except his brother, and he was killed as a human and reborn as a vampire; a level E. His fate was doomed as he clutched his pierced neck, as the blood oozed out his neck the claret shimmered. His parent's disfigured body remained on the floor pouring with blood, the very same blood which once flowed within him. Now he was tainted, and a monster; a monster which feeds off over living beings. The idea shocked him, to live off others expense. That was the source of his hatred for the race of purebloods. He despised himself and ignored his desires to refrain from drinking blood… until he had lost control. The vampire instincts had broken though yet he was ready to pounce at any living creäture which was at the academy. He had attacked Yuki, and he had ingested the blood of a purebloods vampire which he so despised. The blood which he had ingested was then the same of the kuran family which repulsed him and made him shudder. It wasn't by willing acts he digested this blood it was by force as Kaname forced him to drink it so the zero could protect Yuuki when she was assaulted by the ancestor of kaname, Rico. Rico had once tried and succeeded at killing Yuuki's direct family, and made kaname her only family.

"Yes, leave me here to die with him. My life was based on him; I got nothing else to live for. Even a thousand years in slumber couldn't make me forget about him! Please listen to my plead…" Yuuki had cried this message out with all her heart.

The building was rumbling as the supports where giving way, Zero walked off as he'd muttered "Look, he was your beginning but now he has gone. So, please do what you want to be happy. Thanks for everything when we were human and I'd wish you'd haven't removed my memories in the first place… But thanks for trying to help…" Zero walked out and left Kaien standing there with his hand on Yuuki's shoulder.

"I hope this is the right decision for you as you're my daughter, not by blood but by bonds" He kissed her head and evacuated the building leaving Yuuki.

He turned away quickly, and then processed to run to safety. As he jumped though the gap in the wall he landed by Zero who watched the building crumble from afar. With a loud Crash and rumbling the building supports went and it topped over and caved in. The aftershock of force was relentless; it pushed them back as if they were thin paper. They were sent flying. When they hit the ground they saw the forge shattered and the whole area looked like a bomb site. They hastily paced forward see if Yuuki had survived; they knew she hadn't taken any blood so she would have been weak. Then out of the blue Zero stopped and smelt the scent of Yuuki's blood. The smell filled the air, he looked at Kaien. "You can smell it as well, you know the smell… She had he wish granted…"

"I try to ignore it… but I cannot" He had tears dawning in his eyes, and then it started to stream down his face. "Yuuki..."

They left the area and then a new day had dawned, the next and so on until someone saw her limp yet shallowly breathing. They dragged her out the rubble and pulled her to safety. When she woke she was in a room at the academy. She said nothing, got up, then held the ring Kaname once wore. And then Zero barged in…

Until the next chapter, which should be posted by 11th August


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuki had awoken in cross academy's vampire dorms to find her self engulfed in a silk sheet, which wrapped around her soft touch of an angel caressing her skin. Though in her case the angel would be engulfing her in a muffled world of sadness; the angelic, and yet solemn creature which once loved.

She was lying there surrounded by a clean and sterile environment, the room windows were opened letting the blessed and forsaken sunlight baths her skin. However, her skin was and forever will continually be tormented by the sun as if it was her archenemies. She revelled in the past memories and joys of pain, because the pain of the sun if left fore long enough could possibly bring her closer to her lost loved one. Her loved one, which fell to the oblivion of lost souls while in her very accursed hands. Her hands were tarnished in her lover's blood, even if it was not her direct fault. Though she still yearned to save him, even though it was too late, by the time his heart stopped beating he slipped into the realms of the under world, an eternal resting place for vampires.

Her eyes where hazy and couldn't focus because of the harsh light of the sun glaring in to her eyes as she turned around to look up. Her eyes immediately shut, shielding her eyes from the offensive light, which she had once admired and watched for what had seemed for decades to her.

Time for an eternal being measured in thousands of years, while in contrast to a lesser human it would be a large quantity of their lifetime. Humans remain fragile and so short-lived, but time was and always running out for them.

A vampire born in darkness, turned into a human by her mother blood, brought into the light and then discarded into the darkness which once engulfed her once before.

Yuuki was tainted by the blood of her mother, as well as by the last member of her family. She had lost all that remained… All that remained of her soul, which had shattered into a thousand tiny pieces.

Then out of the blue a loud thud had reached the door, then a flurry of restless screams and blood curdling cries. Zero had barged into to the dorm where Yuuki was residing; she could only hear vague raised voices in the distance.

"Where is that feeble and suicidal Vampire?" Zero's tone was harsh, callous, and menacing. It sounded blood trusty and full of unbreakable rage. The menacing tone made Yuuki's blood curdle.

With a swift pace, he flew the few sets of stairs that was located in-between Yuuki and Zero's consistent moving location. With his vampire abilities, he could sense where the feeble vampire was residing while pondering her life, yet quietly sobbing.

Yuuki snapped out of her daze and stopped contemplation her past, present and future. She had of been thinking about the entirety of her being, which remained shattered into smithereens, never to be what it once was because her heart would always have something missing for eternity.

"Zero… now why do I remember this name…Memories that right. I… took his memories of when I was a human… human – born by tainted blood" Yuuki murmured away to her when Zero barged paced around the room, slowing honing in on her, like beast of prey waiting to strike. Just like the level E's true predatory instinct.

With a vicious the door had swung open, bashing the sides of the door and continuing to do so before it stop moving. The door rattled as it was impacting the wall behind it, making Yuuki realise that zero had barged in; Breaking her chain of thoughts.

Zero was being hot headed as he barged in, his face was flushed and his eyes coloured claret, a deep pulsating colour. Hi gazed glazed over the room until he spotted Yuuki, her face gazing into his eyes as he stood there momentarily.

He stride was long and powerful. His gaze unwavering, the depth of the blood lust he faced was fuelled by his rage and his cruel memories as Yuuki of a human. Even though he knew she was a vampire from the beginning, Zero knew this because he had drunk Kaname Kuran's blood on multiple occasions, most of which not by his choice.

Blood the same blood that flowed within Yuuki though out her life even though he was her ancestor.

As Zero went to speak, Yuuki said, "Zero if you want revenge for taking your memories you can take it. If you want to kill me because I am a pureblood vampire your welcome too. After all you and I swore to kill them and here I am."

Yuuki opened her arms wide while sitting up in bed with a tear stained faced from all the crying. Her burned skin was healing slowly but still managing to do so. Zero walked over and closed the window and had drawn the blind closed. Shutting out the light and making an artificial night.

He turned to Yuuki and proceeded to take out his bloody-rose shoot gun. Yuuki had taken the gun of Zero. Zero's face was shocked and in shear surprise. She placed the gun near where her heart was and grabbed Zero's hand. She placed his hand on the gun and put his finger near the trigger. Then she looked at Zero happily and said, "Shoot me, honour our vow. Zero kill me, your enemy. Please, the gun is aimed at my heart, so pull the trigger…"

Zero was hesitant about idea, but he wanted to hurt her for her stupidity. She wanted to be killed by the only person she was close too. He thought back to the night while guarding the academy when Yuuki had drunk his blood and proved she was a vampire. She was sincere in her vow and said it with compassion and sorrow as he was about to leave her. She was nearly in tears as she walked down Cross Academy's steps for the very last time. Her posture was down and very closed in; lonely. She had loved Zero in a sisterly way. Once she had… now she just had sorrow. Sorrow filled her soul from the deepest darkest depths of it. She only had yearned for death, deaths only gift. It was a Godsend to her, a way to be reunited with her love.

As Yuuki saw this she grabbed his other hand and pleaded, "Please kill me, rid me of this eternal life style. Please…"

She grabbed his hand and went to shoot her self. She grabbed his hand and pulled the trigger. Nevertheless, by this time the gun had missed her heart and had hit her in the lower chest. She winced and the pain and shuddered as wound refused to heal. She did a weak smile looking up as if she felt closer to Kaname.

Zero looked at his hand and saw it blood soaked. Her blood, her claret spilled from her wound and she coughed. Even though she coughed up blood, she was happy. It meant the wound could kill her.

Zero calloused to the ground, he muttered and bit his wrist, blood oozed out. Zero's eyes flashed a blood thirsty red. He saw Yuuki's blood and went to indulge in her blood. He hesitated as he drew closer to the blood… then he sank his fangs into her skin…

Next chapter by 2013-08-17


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuki chapter 3,

"Yuuki, why are you doing this?"

Yuuki's blood ran down his chin as he retracted his fangs, the cold blood which ran down his wrist was slowly dripping down to fuse with the pool of Yuuki's blood. The blood infused with Yuki's and you could tell her blood would naturally try to devour other beings river of life. The blood curled as it mixed, swirly round till the blood had merged to create one.

Zero looked at Yuuki, her face pale and slowly turning to a colder shade of white. It was the darkest brightness the could be found, her pale skin was bright in the beams of sunlight that shined though the blind, the darkness was the eager god of death waiting to consume the entirety of Yuuki, and reunite her with her one true companion.

Zero wiped the blood away, though his fangs still protruding from his bottom lip. The fangs sheen lingered, from where he had recently consumed the claret of his once cherished friend.

His body still craved more blood, however as he saw Yuuki's body start to go cold he forced his blood cravings to retreat, he placed his wrist over Yuuki's mouth and applied pressure to his wrist. He felt the blood pour out of his wrist. Yuuki's fangs became enlarged and enhanced, she murmured in a very weak and faint tone "No. let me di…" She had trailed of before she had finished the sentence. Zero pressed harder on this wrist making the blood flow even faster than before, Yuuki had instinctively drank Zero's blood. Her body seemed to gain more colour and enthusiasm to the idea. With the energy that lingered she clasped on to his hand and weakly sank her teeth into Zero's flesh. He winced at the pain and let her drink her fill. Her fangs dug in deeper while in their ravenous path to consume more claret of her hunter, which was her sworn enemy; even though they were the same species.

The carnivorous being which a vampire is, had awoken in Yuuki. The vampires were true instinct was finally shown, her relentless fangs had extended and ravaged Zero's neck, causing him to wince in pain as she drank his life essence. He pushed against her, trying to make her release her grip; it was like a clawed beast drawing blood as her claws broke the skin, and digging in.

The blood oozed out of the arm under the pressure which was being applied.

When he looked up the eyes of Yuuki, the sorrowful and death wanting girl was gone. The blood lust seared though her eyes making them like a demons in the darkest and utmost putrid depths of hell, where even the devil was forbidden to lay steps. This was the realm where the true demons had come from, the realm where only those who were truly the abominations of their kind lived.

The eyes made Zero shudder in fear as he was being devoured by Yuuki, his claret that pooled on the floor of the room was spotted by one of the students of the night class that had remained. He saw Yuuki and stepped back. Her eyes glowed like the devils as she had made Zero suffer though such an ordeal. He stepped back, shuddered, then tried to look behind him – he couldn't. Yuuki's gaze has locked on to him. As she pulled her fangs out of Zero, he fell to the floor like a lifeless doll discarded once the amusement was over. Zero was breathing shallowly and the other vampire could hear his heart slowly beating, cling on to life after being savaged alive.

Yuuki's distended fangs retracted as she advanced forward, her blood soaked gown was died a scarlet red with a hint of white barely left unscathed. Her steps were irregular, and her breathing heavy. Her steps were like a resounding drum in the vampires head. She couldn't tell who it was or why she was doing this. All she knew that blood was her only goal, when Zero collapsed to the floor, his wound in his next closed up.

Yuuki stumbled and fell backwards into the pool of blood which was here own and Zero's. In a flash all Yuuki could tell that her fangs was wet with blood, she felt like she falling in mid-air, her grip was lost and her humanity gone. The moment had been a blur, then when she got steadily closer to the pool she had realized some of what had happened. The other vampire had scampered off scared while he still valued his life. When she turned around she saw what she had done to Zero and with that she felt a single tear rise to her eye and fall to the ground. The dried reservoirs of tears had finally run out even though she had enough for a tear for her friend of whom, she had just killed in her eyes.

Yuuki had fell, and with it came the slashing of the blood as she had begun her slumber in to the darkness, of the eternal life of a vampire. One which she would never cease to exist for another few thousands of years, so she thought…

Yet when she slumbered she would have thought it was the rest of the immortal where she would be plagued by the dark past and history, where as some slept the rest of the righteous. However to Yuuki this would have been an opportunity to sleep and never walk the land again so she had hoped, though her rest wouldn't be peaceful…

Next Chapter by 15/8/13 Sorry for updating late as my GCSE's has gotten in the way lately so I will catch up ASAP.

Many thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Time had passed and the eternal time stream lingered on in the future and beyond, people was born and people perished. The sun would rise and the moon would take its turn until the sun was back. The world had remained as normal, Cross Academy had thrived and Zero was its protector for as long as he chose to remain. So time was normal for them, they would slumber and go to school until their time was done. This happened every year, and day out. The life was routine and vampires hadn't been accepted as a part of society, which was to no one's surprise as the numbers had dwindled though those 5 years that Yuuki had slept. The head master Kaien Cross had his job still and no one thought about anything to do with the pureblood or vampires. The life at the academy had settled down to a slow but working pace which suited the life style there.

The Vampire hunter Zero still helped protect the school while every so often he would purge the world of one less Level E. This was now quite a rare thing since they had sorted the issues out, the purebloods had almost been exterminated and those vampires who were alive today where the last generation, as the hunters had predicted. The vampire hunters went on the crusade to exterminate them, Zero was a part of the cult though, but he had stuck out of sight for the obvious reason.

The remaining vampire was now a dying species as they were hated and feared, the great Nosferatu – the no life kings. This is what the Purebloods had come to be, the legends made by the humans because they seemed the one thing that couldn't die or get hurt. Only consume the blood of the innocent and the venerable for easy prey.

January 5 years after Yuuki's slumber, Zero had just finished his patrol of the Academy when Kaien Cross had jumped out and hugged Zero, Zero's face was a picture. Zero frowned and then grabbed hold of Kaien's hand and swung him over his shoulder. After Zero had thrown the principle over his shoulder he had dusted himself off. The black and white jacket pulled the dust off Zero's hand, the principle stood up. "I see you're still a violent as ever Zero, thanks so much for protecting the school!" In his cheerful and overzealous voice, this had always annoyed him as it was the type of voice that you could hear from a mile away. This was because Kaien had always thought of Zero as his son because he had taken Zero in from a young age when Zero was attacked by a pureblood which had slaughtered his family. His family was murdered in front of his eyes, and his own brother was abducted in a flash. Before he knew it he was looked after by Kaien and Yuuki, Yuuki had helped him though the stages of overcoming his vampire nature. The Vampire which had killed his family was now dead and gone, Kaname, Yuuki's brother had killed her and drank another purebloods blood - Which was a taboo in the vampire world, as it would make the vampire have an ill-fated life, or so they said. This much Zero had believed from his previous experiences with Yuuki and the hunters association.

Zero had learnt his lesson from being played like a chess piece which the pureblood controlled him as. He had used Zero as a doll in the pathway of him trying to awaken his dearest Sisters vampire side. The vampire Yuuki which was sealed away from her for all those years when she had lived as a human; when she had her humanity. This made Zero realise that he couldn't trust anyone so easily and that he shouldn't give up his humanity so easily like the girl he used to know did. This was a major life lesson for him. However what was a condolence for him was that he knew that the girl who caused him so much grief was suffering, and would be suffering alone for eternity with no one to know to trust as she would be all alone despised by the entire world. The being which everyone desires to be, but would rather kill as they are afraid of the power and capabilities which they wield ever so easily; as if it was second nature.

Even the people in the academy were afraid of Zero without knowing that he was an Ex-Level E vampire. Zero was only cured of this because he had drunk the blood of the pureblood which slaughtered his family. Though even though the one who got the blood was Kaname, the pureblood which killed Yuuki's human self and awoken her as a vampire. Zero was a person to be afraid of in the school as he was the only school prefect that they had since Yuuki had went into slumber as their duty was to stop the vampires In the night class from interacting with the day class. As this was secret even before the major vampire attack had occurred all those years ago. That event wasn't mentioned a lot, it was only had known by those who had fought in the battle, so only the vampire hunters had remembered. Yet the vampires hunters were well-known just the numbers had diminished to a small amount because of the lack of rampaging vampires to kill.

When it came to protecting the Academy, Zero was one of the strongest people in the academy, and the head master was now as well the head of the hunters association after the event of Kaname. He could do both jobs as it meant that after the crusade had happened the Level E attacks number had reduced to the point where he could do both jobs with ease. But if that day came where the vampires had begun to multiply again then, he would have to choose one or the other.

Kaien then continued to say "Zero, you know that day is approaching, don't you?" in a serious tone which was unmistakeable…

The next Chapter will be release by the 22/8/13, sorry for any late posting.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_"_Zero we need to talk, that day is getting closer every waking minute… So it has come to my attention that we should seal the tomb of the purebloods, as you very well know we don't want any rampaging vampires to get their fill of blood. Even when the public alone have forgotten their existence was real, if the tomb stays unsealed then the next head of the hunters association will purge the world of their retched existence, even though they are peaceful beings; when they cooperate don't though…"

Zero was listening vaguely, he was quiet in thought. He gazed upon the sun set as he reminisced about when Yuuki was a human, the final moment that he remembered Yuuki as a human was when they were standing along the bridge which linked the 2 dorms to the main study building. As there was 3 dorms and the main communal building which everyone used. There was the teacher's dorm, the student's dorm which was split up between the genders. There was a walkway which the night class had to use so that they didn't get in contact with the day class students as they were forbidden to meet.

The inevitable happened though, they had happened to meet when the day class went out when they had their free time over the weekends, however eve Yuuki, and Zero couldn't stop all them. The vampires in the night class had attacked various people; at least they were only knocked unconscious as they were only non-pureblood. The purebloods could only turn humans into level E's or kill them; the fate was sealed for the victims of the attack.

They were standing there on the guarding the entrance when he remembered her staring at the sun which was gently shining its rays down on the humans and the earth. The gentle rays caressed Yuuki's skin as she looked at the glowing orb of hope. The life-giving sun which made the humans have more prosperous life, when it afflicted the devils of the night as the sun burned the pale and frail skin.

The vampires themselves got burnt by the sunlight because the suns blessed rays would help the humans but hinder the devils in human form. The darkness which engulfed the vampires was a dark and evil presence that would devour everything in its path as they were and will always be monsters – a plague on the planet in some views. They caused more hassle than good; this was why the vampire hunters had assembled so that they could wipe out them as they would cause a vortex of trouble.

Zero was the exception to this as he was one of the remaining Ex-level E vampires which were once human, so as such it meant that the sun only was harsh to the eyes for him, this was because he was once human. The human side of him made him more resilient to the sunlight.

However when he and Yuuki was talking he thought that, he could trust her to kill him if he turned into a monster, where as she was the one who had changed. This change was not for the better, it made her a monster with no control of her bloodlust or powers. Even when captured by the association and controlled the people to let her out of the compound which they tried to confine her in. Yet the still naïve Yuuki thought they had done this honestly, to her demise this wasn't the case.

Zero had begun to pace back and forth as he was thinking about the past, yet nothing could change the matters that had passed as what was done was done. This was the truth Yuuki had to face when she wakens from her slumber, yet that day was closer than people imagined. Then even he referred back to his past he had never killed anyone, but only had become one with his twin brother that he had consumed with his own fangs. To his demise though, this was all to save the fate of Yuuki becoming a vampire as the spell from her mother had worn away to nothing. When he looked back he regretted many things, but saving Yuuki from being driven mad by the vampire blood which flowed within her. He only wished to save her as he thought of her a friend which he had entrusted a whim of killing him if he had turned to a monster; a monster with no self-control or a shred of restraint. That day hadn't come yet, and he hoped that it never will, he had only hoped that he would be able to take back the life he had lost when he was attacked. Zero knew deep down that his wouldn't happen though so he had made the best of the bad situation which he faced.

He had stopped pacing and stood still, he looked at the sky which they both walked under at one point in time. Now he walked alone under a different sky to her. The sky of loneliness and the sun light which only he and the humans can walk under with ease. The sky which shunned though of darkness and embraced those of the light; the light which Zero can't walk under forever, because the light at one point would just become too harsh for any creature of the night to withstand.

The he came to think, and said to the headmaster "Your right - that day is coming…Kaien Cross"

Next chapter by 24/10/13


	6. Chapter 6

"Zero, should we really do this on our own even though that it will be an easy process I no one wakes up during that time…However if one or even a few of the purebloods wake up, we will most likely suffer from fatal injuries at the worst. The goal usually is blood though, at which they would or should I rephrase as they require blood as it is a necessity to them – they are just creatures that devour life eternally."

Eternal, ever-living, and the creatures which humans envy, the humans just didn't realise what the life would be like on the other side of the life spectrum. So when they become a monster of the night they had given up humanity and regretted this in later years. The choice of living in darkness and being controlled by the one which turned you for the rest of you're existence wasn't what they had desired. It was done to what you were born as, though a pureblood could become human for a short while at the cost of a life.

Zero hesitated, and looked around as he was unsure at what to say and when, this was because the humans hadn't realised about the dangers of vampires and their prowess. Thus they were hunted and killed as they were easily provoked and some was quite volatile. Though it depends on the vampire, such as Kaname Kuran who had a quiet temperament, at least until his loved one was hurt or endangered. Such events had brought many bad memories to Zero and Kaien, Yuuki's step father.

Memories of being controlled and played like chess pieces flashed though his head, with a glimpse of the controller debated when to discard him. It was all at the whim of the chess master, not to forget that he was watching every waking minute and second. Mean while forcing Zero to do actions which he didn't do by choice, from drinking blood by force, and Killing a pureblood vampire which was attacking Yuuki. He was manipulated, tortured and made an exile though society – he had always lived by hiding who and what he really was. Though there would be a day were the hunters association would take his life for not being a human being. He would be the very last of the known kind after he and Kaien sealed the tomb… This was the source of Joy for Zero as he was made a monster by force, a being from the light dragged into the darkest depths of hell were you are killed and reborn as anew; a monster in human form as he had once said him self, as Yuuki tell her self as a human and a vampire.

They had winced at the thought of the previous events which had occurred over 5 years ago, the pain of losing a daughter and Zero losing a sister like friend. The loss had impacted others and all the close friends that she had once held at the academy, never to see them again as they would walk under the light. The others of the dark kin, they could only walk in the darkness where darkness was eternal, engulfing and the oblivion of every thing. Yuri hadn't seen Yuuki since the day when she left the academy, and never will again as she was long gone, the human ties had been cut…never return. The bridges had crumbled in the dark oblivion of eternal darkness that engulfed everything in its path. As each day pasted when the spell was wearing off she was losing her humanity and a brick was crumbling to pieces as each fragment of her memory returned. She was a lost cause looking back as she had never knew what it was like to be human till she was turned and only learned that a vampire would out live any human only bringing loss later on in life.

The main person in their lives, who had disappeared so quick it was like she never existed; or was even a part of their lives. It was like a blade of the grim reaper slashing the ties which made their relationship. The ties which lay cut would never heal, they would lay tethered and the distance of the threads would just grow; these where the ties which wouldn't heal with the eternity of time. The events which had happened would always leave them with a feeling of uncertainty.

They would have given anything to make her a human and as such only a pureblood could – yet only for a meagre period of time. So small it would be roughly only last for 10 years at the max, but during those ten years you would lose the precious memories of when they were a vampire, making them confused and wondering about the gaps in their past. Just like Yuuki and here life as a human, the life which she had begun to wonder about after the end of the spell wearing off. Causing the Ex-pureblood to go mad as the vampire instinct to take over and drive the vampire insane, or to have the person bitten making them have a shock about the memories of them as a human return to them. The vampire instinct would make the person shocked as they wouldn't realise the events that had happened as their vampire self had been sealed away. Yet if there were no purebloods then they would just go insane at the vampire blood being let free as the spell had worn off

Making the vampire confused and hurt to the fact that they had lost the equivalent of 1-10 years as they themselves would have not known who was their family and who had lied to them as they had no recollection, as everything would have been an unknown section of their life. The whole ordeal had just driven some vampires mad as they couldn't comprehend why it had happened to them. It was an unfortunate event which ether event was unfavourable.

Zero had reached the end of the pathway which leads to the entrance of the ground floor, when Kaien commented on his attitude towards the subject of the events. "Zero, you do know that Yuuki would now be sealed in that tomb. Right…?"

Zero hesitated as if he had wanted to reply, however he had retracted his comment and allowed the headmaster to continue what he was going to say before the deathly silence had settled in. So all he did was nod and jested for Kaien to continue what he was saying. Kaien was surprised by this reaction but showed concern on his face; he was sincere and earnest about him caring; as he had lost his beloved one as well. Zero was deep in thought; as such what he would have said would have brought up bad memories for the head master. Who would have thought a small girl could have had a huge impact on people's lives. It went to show a small existence of a human, could have an impact of a life time, even though it was by a favour that the headmaster looked after Yuuki. Even so she had made a small amount of change on the headmaster. He had put down his sword.

"As we did put her in that tomb, after she had gone in to her slumber after she had feasted on your claret, she must have been losing control from the start of the trouble. After all even though she is a female still so her feelings would be the same as a human losing their loved ones… I can't fault the girl for falling to pieces as I know what she had gone though."

Zero looked at Kaien with despair as well a regret as they had known this day would come, making the fact even worse. He still remembered the day which she was sealed, it was a happy yet sad day could have been the final good-bye for them. It would be unlikely that she would wake up in their life time as they would sleep for long period of time till they were awakened by another pureblood or vampire. This wouldn't happen as they were setting off to seal the tomb where Yuuki and the other purebloods are sleeping. The guilt which they knew and held was great, and grave. They knew they were setting out to do something that would indirectly kill the vampire race or would cause a war on the humans – If any purebloods were still around… after that horrific slaughter...

Of which by sealing the tomb once they had vanished from the world they would have no one to protect the tomb and the fate would be unknown, the fate of the vampires would be up to the people of future.

So if this to be the fate of them, which would they do… continue with the guilt, or let the world be as it was?

Next chapter to be done by the 27th October 2013


	7. Chapter 7

Kaien and Zero were walking towards the hunters association building which was located not to far away from the Academy since Kaien was the leader of this society. However to many people's demise he hadn't order the purge on the vampires as he is a pacifist, means that he believes in justice as well as living in harmony. This was why Kaien had allowed the night class to be established in the first place, other wise he wouldn't have allowed the two species to mix. This was because the vampires had a pureblood leading them which could control the others as they was and will always be more powerful than a normal vampire. This was because the blood line was purer than the standard vampire families as they would have some human blood in them or a person with weaker power. A pureblood would only procreate with a fellow pureblood to make sure that the blood line remained the strongest out of the vampires. A pureblood would do this as the vampires would carry what powers they had in their blood, this means that the purebloods would keep the powers that they have inherited from their ancestors which have long died. As they existed over a millennium ago, as the original purebloods would have had the most powers. For this reasons the blood line was very close nit with the other blood lines.

The standard normal vampire would have the freedom to procreate and marry who they desired as long as the bride or the groom wasn't a human because the vampire families didn't want the blood line weakened by a powerless human being. This was why there was no such thing as a demi-vampire. They had considered this to be a taboo of the vampire world, as they were mixing the two different species. This would have created the ultimate vampire hunter which would have plagued the vampire species as the human hunters were enough to handle as they were already. As well if the vampires had done this the mother if she was a vampire would abandon the child or abort it before people noticed.

The hunters association didn't mind Zero being a part of the society as he was the most powerful vampire hunters they had around because they had a vampire to fight one of its own species, of which Zero had a grudge on the other vampires because of what they had done to his family when he was a young child. No one could imagine why the vampire had done this or if the vampire had been provoked. All he knew that he would be made to go vampire hunting when he was older, as this was expected of vampire hunters with children as they would have been thought by the other members how to spot and kill the said creatures as they were the eternal nemesis of the light which protected the day walkers. Yet it harmed the beings of the night, the day was made for those who were blessed – not for those who was hated and despised by the light. The vampires were walkers of the night, they was made to be at their most powerful then. Only then did the humans have to fear as they could be better than any hunter or human during the night. They were the predator which lurked in the night, the one as a child you would fear and want to become, until they realised the rate of the creature they had once admired. They was the darkness of the world, the part which should you fall to the darkness would engulf like a pit of oblivion were the darkness would engulf every thing like a bottomless oblivion. The bottomless oblivion that some people are naturally born into, and there are those who are thrown, and then you get those who betray the sun and turn to the impending darkness.

As the two of them was starting to approach the building it lingered over them like a omen of authority and security as it was the fortress of the slayers of vampires, they killed them for no reason or purpose, all just for the idea of safety and harmony for the humans which would die out and the next with more destruction in mind would be born. They was the type which didn't blend well as they was the type which would kill and eradicate fellow animals and creatures because they were stronger than them, as the humans have always desired to be at the top of the food chain because we would be afraid of what would become of us if were someone's food. This was an inevitable situation that would arise with time, yet we would just stomp the creature down until… ether they died or we perished as we wouldn't stand to the thought of losing.

The mark on Zero's neck still remained and showed to the world that he was a vampire, but was tamed this meant that he knew how to control his power and as such the hunters association had allowed Zero's existence. When this was even frowned upon, after all if he lived it wouldn't have been a complete eradication of the vampire species. Be it a Level E or a Pureblood; to the hunter's association members they was all the same. This is where they had gone wrong. They had tarnished everyone with the same brush for far too long. It had appeared that when Kaneme went and destroyed the building before hand, it was just adding fuel for the fire even though he had saving the fire from reclaiming the power which it had lost. The power at which would have taken many human lives when they had clasped to their weapons, as they didn't know what was going on.

So as such they had proven that they would have killed the species sooner or later which was just human nature. Which when compared to the vampires, the vampires was less violent and took what they needed blood. As a level E it was alright to kill because they were true monsters were as the others we not.

The building of the association was grand in size, inside there lay hundreds of books covered in facts when the hunters had slain the Level E vampires and the records of the vampire blood which was soaked up on some type of material if the hunter didn't return from the job, they would have been recorded as died in action and that would be the only respect they would get. As the vampires to the humans who didn't know a thing couldn't know that the vampires could kill humans with ease. That would have just caused panic and more trouble on the academy since they used to house vampires.

The entranced was marked with anti vampire magic and was made so that no untamed vampire could enter because it means that they were on the side of the humans. This meant that there would be little or no risk with them being alive. However they had still scorned Zero as he wasn't one of the human species, but he once was…

As Kaien walked thought the main building he made his way though the building until in the large hall he had summoned the vampire hunters together, but for what reason Zero didn't know ether. It was baffling to most of the vampire hunter's as they had no idea what the issue was. All they could have done was follow the orders and listen to what Kaien had to say.

In the large hall over 30 hunters had gathered. The stained glass windows light bounced of the swords & guns which the people wielded. Their Scars and wounds was shown as the light reflected of their weapons. There was no hiding here, only those who were in the darkness could hide, but was found.

"Is everyone here…" The community of the hunters nodded curiously, and bowed their head to the leader as he addressed them. Then once he had finished the head count Kaien continued.

"I have some news, regarding the vampires, at which please continue to listen before making a judgement… thank you"

Kaien took a quick breath, he looked around to see the people shocked and restless at the upcoming news. Then their eyes had all stuck to Kaien.

"The vampire hunters have near enough exterminated the entire race of vampire, yet this has made us monsters our selves, stained our hands. Our hands which one day be held by someone, so how should we cleanse them…We simply cannot. As well have as a association murdered over 1 million lives and in each case it may have saved someone, but they had a life once as well. So as such we have all become as stained in blood as those as once drunk it. So should we take that final step…"

Kaien looked around the hunters was shocked and looked at each over. Yet they were bothered by his. But not enough to weep, their hearts had grown cold and alone. But those few had few which had realised, cried in silence…

"If you have realised you're crimes then you will realise that you're desire was not finished, nor it shall be…From this day there will be a change…"

Kaien stopped speaking, took a breather and stepped up to the front, and continued to say…

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed the story so far, thanks for reading! :)

Next chapter by 28th October


	8. Chapter 8

Vampire knight chapter 8

"Everyone, you know about how many we have killed and slaughtered. If not then I will welcome you to have a look at the records at the library or documents shelter. However if you haven't realised the purebloods, of which are in slumber… they are the only creatures which we haven't butchered, or should I murdered yet. So as such to repay the debt to them, after you killed there face. You are going to guard the resting place, as they will cause no harm. So just by looking at your faces I can tell that you are all shocked with hearing his news. So as such if anyone kills or harms a Pureblood in slumber you will be locked up and placed under arrest for murder and assisted murder. This applies to anyone; if you help protect the Purebloods you would receive a commandment for protecting others. This would help repay for the damage that we have done as the least we can do is help. Do you all under stand this?"

The last part of what was said struck Zero as if this was an odd behaviour from Kaien, So when Zero got up and went to leave the building he looked back at what he saw was Kaien watching over the hunter's like a possessed demon which would kill if any one had disrespected him, he has always been leader when needed, such as when cross academy was attacked. So Zero understood why he had done this he was going to seal the tomb for safety. As what the dead master had predicted was that when they had found the tomb they would have slaughtered the vampires sleeping there. So by putting the law out there he had prevented people going in and as well as that made the people protect the place as the spell would wear off over time, however if less people try and go in it inferred that the spell would last longer than if there was no rule.

Zero looked around, he was looked at strangely, he had heard someone talking; as he had focused in he had heard "You, know that Zero fellow, right? He's a vampire hunter as well as vampire so isn't he the worse offender here out of all of us. So he should be defending that damned tomb where ever it is, not us. He must have brainwashed or controlled him or something…"

He glared at the people who made the comments and then said in a blood thirsty tone which would make your blood boil. "look you damned fools, you never learn and you never will, or have you forgotten that you have killed more than me, I only am doing this job as my parents were vampire hunters as well so don't brandish me with that same stereotype as the other vampires, as I am the strongest one here… or have you forgotten your place mortal!"

Zero's face twisted and became a scary and distort smile, it was terrifying with the evil aura around him. They stood there shocked and immobilized, Zero stretched his next and shoulders and then strolled other to the vampire hunters that had offended him. After that he could hear the heavy breathing and the rapid heart beat as the blood pulsated around their body. He drew closer to them until he went to go for the necks; he extended his fangs and went to bite.

He pulled back and went to normal, he looked evilly at the couple a they stepped back, they had fallen over and hit the ground, they had broken the tension that lingered in the atmosphere of the hall. He offered his hand to the coupled and they didn't accept his hand to assist them to get up. They scrabbled back on to their feet. Zero put out his hand so that they could shake their hand before they had scampered off hide and whimper even though he would have been able to find then if he had felt like toying with them. The couple had shaken their hand, squeezing the hand slightly, and then letting go. He gave them one more evil glaze and as he padded the male on the back, he lent over his shoulder and said the following in a harsh tone. "Mark my words; you don't want to wake the vampires. There stronger and have a stronger number in force. So don't wake them, let the dead rest. Every expression has some reason behind it – you might want to use you're brain for this you know!"

Zero walked off and then shouted "I'm heading out first, Kaien, don't be late"

The couple stood there astonished at what they had just heard and then they're knees gave way. The breath they had held was released, for them the ordeal of having a vampire over hearing was over. Even they should have known better from the start not to cross a vampire, even if it was tamed. Even a tamed creature aggravated can still kill. The other members watched what had just happened and muttered about it in the main hall, as the members was too caught up in the recent news that they had forgotten to disperse from the hall. The couple picked themselves up, and dusted their clothes of as the panic was over, the went to walkout when Kaien had walked over to them as was looking angrily at them as if they had done something wrong or had committed a crime. Kaien said to them "Look I know what you said, but he was forced to do this job, mean while you weren't so do me a favour and go do your work. Or otherwise you will be in serious trouble, oh wait I have just remembered. It was your job to sort out the records in order – right!?" The coupled looked at each over and then looked back, they humbly answered back "why what is the issue we made our opinion, were initiated to that aren't we?" The entire headmaster said was the following in a stern tone which was relentless. "You – work for me, so I have given you a job now do it won't you otherwise you pay check will be in negative figures since you screwed 3 jobs already!"

They walked off with not a shred of dignity left as they walked to the room which housed the records.

Kaien sighed and then walked round the buildings until he had reached the official list of how many deaths had the association caused; the grand total was more than he had hoped. As most of the vampires which he had killed were the families and the level E's. This also would have include Zero if it wasn't for Kaname and him forcing Zero to drink his blood as it slowed the process of the level E transformation which had occurred before the incident when Yuuki had got attacked by Rico Kaname's closest ancestor at that time.

Rico was the type of guy which would try to kill her because he liked the taste of Yuuki's family's blood, and which the blood of the Kuran's was one of the most pureblood lines. He had killed Kaname's and Yuuki's father as he died protecting them both. To this day Zero still remember Rico quite well as he was the first pureblood which he had killed. This was crime as they were a dying race which dwindled in number as every year went by. As each year went by they dwindled because they were being killed out by the humans and Kaname when he had went out on a killing spree of all the purebloods as he wanted to be the most powerful vampire around. When Kaname killed the Purebloods he had wielded an anti vampire weapon, this was he had be able to kill them without using his powers which would have been noticed more easily as a hunters weapon would be an anti-vampire weapon making him gain more cover.

The anti-vampire weapon was made from the forge which he had thrown his heart into. The very source of the anti vampire weapons, the power to kill a vampire was from a purebloods power. The true raw power which would run out and claim what it was missing.

Kaien removed his glasses and rubbed the temples of this forehead which is a sign of stress as the issues all began with their mistake in sending him out to attack a pureblood by accident and then being asked to look after the very same girl who would be attacked by Rico and make his normal life upside down. She has the key which just had to be turned to start the ball rolling. As everything else was set and that was that…

Kaien ha picked up his glass and wiped them with the cloth in the case, and then placed them on again. He looked up at the photo he had hung of them as children and mumbled. "Oh haven't times changed, times were better then, but I must get though this is get to the better"

He walked out the room and closed the door behind him, and with that he made his way towards the point where he had agreed to meet. As he walked there he thought, "With this I have done all I can for you Yuuki, now is not the time to wake, as trouble is stirring… with that you have to be ready…"

Kaien had walked out of the hunter association and then headed for zero, even though he knew what he was about to commit…

Next chapter by the 30th October


	9. Chapter 9

_Kaien walked towards were Zero who was leaning against the stone building with his had lowered. Kaien his eyes slowly opened as he focused on the head master walking by, his white hair swayed in the wind and covered his eyes momentarily as the breeze was passing by. His eyes emitted a red tinge which made his eyes turn scarlet red for a moment, the blood thirsty claret and showed he was a demon that devoured the life of the humans; he drank the human's source of life. For the vampires the blood was a stream of eternity. The glow of the eyes showed that he was a devourer and a monster, a monster which could mutilate and be the ruin of humanity, as well as civilisation. The red eyes flicked as if it was the flames of hell which the devil bathed in. The powers and prowess of the vampire was to strong – they were the omnipotent demon from the obviation known as hell._

_They looked at each over, Zero glanced at Kaien and noted at him, showing that he had acknowledged him arriving there. Zero said in a harsh tone. "Kaien, do you remember where the tomb was? Also have you picked up the necessary item which we need to lock the tomb up?" _

_The look on kaien's face was gloomy; he was in despair at the thought at what crime he was about to commit, to the world and how it would disgrace the vampires still around. Tough they would be few in number, none the less it was still wronging them._

_Kaien was thinking back to when he was a vampire hunter and worked for the association under the pre-successor. He was tasked with the job of killing a level E vampire in mountain, however during this job he was attacked by a powerful vampire. When kaien had defended himself against the vampire, he had managed to stab him. The vampire thought that Kaien was trying to annihilate him, so as such Kaien was attacked. Kaien didn't want to fight back just in case it was a pureblood. It was a crime to kill a pureblood, eventually he was battered by the vampires attack until he had fallen to the ground, he had tripped when he stepped back to avoid the vampires claws from entering his flesh. Then he was starting to panic, the blood pounded though his body, his heart beat rang though his ears as every minute had passed. Kaien looked around franticly as he was venerable, as if he a little child crying out for help. The time had slowed; it was like watching a reply of his end. As the vampire approached Kaien it bared it fangs, and the eyes flashed a blood thirsty red. The look on the creatures face had made Kaien shake as it was a predator, and he was the prey. The seconds that had passed felt like an eternity to him as the vampire was playing with its meal, its vindictive nature of a vampire had shown though. The desire to make the food suffer an eternity of hell, the food of the prey could have been anything for all the vampire mattered. When the vampire was approaching Kaien he tried to craw backwards but not breaking eye contact, he couldn't kaien was backed into a corner where there was no escape. When a set of steps grew near he saw the vampire stop and shudder with fear, the creature was trembling, his smirk vanished, the face turned to complete fear. As he looked around he had saw a Young women staring at the vampire. Her eyes glimmered red, the vampire had stopped attacking and he walked over the female's side, when his knees gave in. He looked at her with pure undeniable abhorrence; you could see the vampire shaking as the women grabbed his throat; she raised her hand and with a quick movement she had slashed opened his jugular. The blood gushed out like a geyser, a short amount of blood spurted out and he returned to the earth. His body turned to ash as his life and rain of evil was over. The women stopped and looked at kaien who was still hunched back in the corner. He wasn't sure if the vampire was either going to kill him or do something else, her eyes glinted red as she licked the blood off her fingers. As she paced forwards calmness seemed to wash over Kaien, before he had realised Yuuki's mother was right next to him. She had her hand out to help kaien get up. He accepted this gratefully as it meant she wouldn't hurt him like the other vampire had gone to. When he was pulled to his feet she had realised that she had an almighty strength which as latent as she wasn't pulling that hard. He got up shakily on to his feet and dusted himself of. She smiled and looked inquisitively at Kaien, he was baffled. Out of the blue the vampire then said "Are you a vampire hunter?" He replied with a confusing but true comment "No, I hunt Level E's, only them so I hunt monsters not vampires" _

_She had looked baffled, so she had commented "So you don't hunt vampires then?"_

_Kaien simply stated "Yes, I don't hunt vampires as they cause no harm, but control the other vampires which could go out of line. In my eyes this is a good person"_

_ Yuuki's mother then simply said "If you have too can you look after Yuuki, my daughter as she could be in danger and I don't want her to go to someone I don't trust. So I trust you with this as my payback for saving you, if so she will be with a brown-haired boy around her age - perhaps slightly older." With that the vampire had walked off into the distance._

_ Killing a pureblood was a crime; however killing a level E wasn't a crime as they were monsters which preyed on the innocent lives. So if you had killed an innocent vampire, the other vampires would usually retaliate and exert their revenge on the people who had committed the criminal offence in their eyes. So as such id Kaien had killed the vampire and it had turned out to be a pureblood he would have been killed, he had escaped luckily. The danger of the level E was shown to Kaien that day as he could have died very easily, yet it was thanks to that women he was saved. The level E vampire was a threat to humans as they preyed on them for food; blood was the only thing they desired. _

_Shizuka, was the vampire which killed Zero's family. Zero's attacker - Shizuka, attacked because her lover was killed by the Kiru family as it was an order they were given from the headquarters when the old leader was still alive. The leader was played as if he was a crumbling puppet which only could do his master bidden at any cost. Even to the tune at which the controller would want some of their best members dead, he would do as asked as it was that or die. This was because he was made into a creature which was neither a human nor beast. Without the blood of the noble family he would die as he was over 100 years old but was not a vampire. _

_The reason Kiru family was hunted was because the parents were given a job to kill the vampires which were a level E, or falling to a level E. The issue was that the partner was a pureblood. Otherwise if this had not been the case they would have still been alive as a human. Zero was unlucky as he would have died if she had consumed all his blood, however as she didn't he had turned into the lowest form of vampire which you can get. The pureblood could have drunk his entire life away, which would have caused him less pain. Though too his demise he had survived the brutal annihilation of his family, this was worse than being killed in his eyes._

_ They walked down the sectioned of area of the association, the area was cut off because of health and safety dangers. Yet the area was sectioned off because his path had led to the tomb of the vampires - The tomb which held Yuuki in silence and darkness. The path was old and blood stained, the vampires would walk down his path for the last time in the depths of night without people knowing, until they were found. The path was only safe to a vampire as the path was dark and only a vampire could see where they were going. _

_When Zero looked around the path was mossy and damp. The old vines lay stretched out on the path, as they walked further in the darkness they was swallowed in a darkness which day could not piece, it was the permanent night. Zero could see where he was going fine, however the dead mast was struggling behind Zero. Only those two knew about the tomb as they had discovered when they were looking for the place where the others were buried. As they dove deeper the felt the walls become closer, Zero knew were to go. But Kaien was struggling as to human eyes it was the depths of darkness. _

_Then Zero Whispered "Stop kaien, we are not alone here"_

_They're breath went cold and everything fell into what felt eternal silence…_

**_Authors note: the story may spilt after this chapter so there will be same story but it differs - This means that the story will go off in 2 directions and you can chose what to follow; it is like another version of what will occur if something is different. This is because I am sure this will go down better with the viewers, as what they would enjoy better (I think). So the 2 different pathways will differ in events, and will probably correspond down the line._**

**_Next chapter 31st_**


End file.
